Changing the Future
by Chrislovercharmed
Summary: Post Spin City: Someone else from the future comes to help Chris save the future, but how is she related to the Halliwell? Rating subject to change.
1. Fire and Acid

San Francisco, 2044  
  
P3: Night  
  
I looked around as my fiancée bandaged my arm. He'd sent demons after us again earlier and as a result, many more of us were dead or wounded. There were a lot of burns to treat as they had been fire demons, and we hadn't the faintest idea where he'd found them. Nevertheless, the damage had been done. We had fewer people to fight, and our "impenetrable" shield had been destroyed along with our hideout. So, we not only had to find a new place to live, we had to figure out a new way of hiding ourselves from him. I returned my gaze to my arm as Connor finished bandaging it. When he was done, he sighed as he always did just before he lectured me. I cringed and prepared myself for another fight. I wasn't disappointed.  
  
"That was dangerous, what you did. You know that, don't you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'Well duh, with this messed up world, just plain living is dangerous.'  
  
"Connor. Please don't start this again. Those people, they look up to me. I have to lead them and to lead them, I have to fight, I have to protect them. I'm not going to sit and watch them die!" He got up and crossed his arms. 'Just like Dad does.'  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
I could not believe what he was saying. I got up, fists clenched and the temper I inherited from my dad's side reared its ugly head.  
  
"You did not just say that. Look, my being here is putting those people's lives in danger, yet they continuously risk their lives to save me. I owe it to them. Those people need someone to lead them."  
  
"And just why does it have to be you, huh? Why can't anyone else be their leader?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know why." Again he sighed, then sat down.  
  
"I know. I just worry about you. You take so much on, like you have to carry the weight of the world. And now, I mean, I'm afraid its just too much stress." I softened. Damn him. He had that effect on me. I sat in his lap and played with his wild brown hair. He finally got me to look into his ocean-blue eyes. 'Crap, he got me again.' I sighed and admitted defeat.  
  
"Alright. I promise I won't take as many risks unless necessary. That's as much as your eyes will get outta me, so I suggest you take it." I grinned and held out my hand. He shook it, sighing and rolling his eyes. Then I gave him a long, full kiss on the lips. He grinned and asked, "And what was that for Miss Halliwell?  
  
"For being drop dead gorgeous, and absolutely sweet, Mr. Dalen. Now shut up and return the favor."  
  
San Francisco, 2004  
  
Manor: Day  
  
"Mom? Aunt Phoebe? Paige! Come on, Power of Three needed here!" I was fending off an acid demon in the living room while my annoyingly slow relatives took their sweet time to help me out.  
  
"Coming!" I heard my mom call from somewhere upstairs. Then Paige finally orbed in.  
  
"You know, you could be a little more patient considering we're saving your butt here."  
"Yeah, try saying that after a demon tries to melt a hole in you." As if waiting for that cue, the demon shot acid out of its mouth at me. I orbed behind Paige and watched a huge hole appeared in the couch. It looked around for a moment until it spotted me. It smiled and came towards and prepared another attack. Paige and I orbed back behind the couch.  
  
"Keep him busy so I can get Mom and Aunt Phoebe." I orbed out before she could protest. I reappeared in the attic where Mom was copying a spell. "You might want to speed it up, I left Aunt Paige down there with the demon. I'm going to get Aunt Phoebe; I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go down there." I said that just before I orbed out. I knew after the demon was vanquished, Mom and Aunt Paige would be talking to me about giving orders and orbing away before they could argue, but our lives were in danger, so for the time being they would have to deal with it.  
  
Aunt Phoebe was out on another one of her dates. I think it was Roy that week. Or was it Russell? Ah, not important. Anyway, I orbed in out of sight and looked around the restaurant. I finally spotted her faking an interested look while her date-who-was-definitely-NOT-her-future-husband talked about who cares what. I hurried over, knowing that this time Aunt Phoebes would welcome an escape.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
She looked really relieved, but tried to hide it. "Chris, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, we've got you-know-what problems at you-know-where and your sisters need you ASAP."  
  
"Oh, yeah the problems, with the you-know-whats. Um, listen Rick-"  
  
"Ross." I had to hide my smile there  
"Right, Ross, um, this is really important, I have to go. Sorry, bye!" She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the place I orbed in. "Oh my gosh, thank you Chris. He kept going on about the Swedish economy. I so owe you one. Remind me to buy some more baby toys for little you."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks. I'll be sure to remind you."  
  
"You know, you need to get out of the Manor more often. Your lack of social interaction is killing your sense of humor." She smirked at me as I smiled sarcastically and orbed us back to the Manor.  
  
Ok, yeah. Just a little taste of things going on in both places. I promise I will get more to the point in the next chapter. Just so you know, the story is mostly going to be first person with Chris or our mystery Halliwell, as I find I prefer writing first person POV. I will write their names later so your never confused, but I figured for now it would be ok. I'll try to update soon! 


	2. READ THIS

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I recently had a lot of horrible things happen in my family, and several of my floppies got unformatted by a magnet. Not only does this set me back quite a bit, but it is a crushing blow to me. I've cried my eyes out over smaller losses than this. There are many stories and things I will never get back. So I ask all of you to please have patience, as I work through this loss and start anew on the next chapter.


End file.
